


Early Snuggle Sessions

by TicklyFandoms



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nezumi's a torturous ler, Playful Wrestling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tickling, poor shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Waking up together was such a wonderful feeling…until Nezumi decides to get revenge on Shion for accidentally waking him up.





	Early Snuggle Sessions

Scrunching his face up as his eyes fluttered open, Shion yawned and stretched out his body, ignoring the slight crackling his joints gave as he moved his body after being asleep for so long. Rubbing his eyes and pushing his white hair out of his face, Shion turned on his side and buried under the single blanket more, turning his sleepy gaze from the wall to his boyfriend that was still asleep next to him. Feeling a soft smile rise on his face as he continued to examine Nezumi, Shion reached over to thread his fingers through the other’s hair but yelped when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was staring into Nezumi’s cold eyes. Pausing as he realized what he did, Nezumi loosened his hold on his boyfriend’s hand and just laced their fingers together, giving Shion a soft smile in apology.

“Sorry, Nezumi…I forgot your instincts still work when you’re sleeping,” Shion giggled out, wiggling closer to the taller male before he tangled their legs together. Shaking his head, Nezumi pressed a small kiss to Shion’s hair before he gazed at their combined hands, his thumb softly traced the red scar on his hand that encircled Shion’s entire body under his clothes. Bringing his hand closer to his face, Nezumi placed a kiss on his knuckles before he let go and wrapped his arms around Shion’s waist, bringing the boy close enough to where their chests were almost touching. “W-woah! Nezumi! What are you doing?!”

“Shh..it’s still early and you woke me up. Just chill out a little and go back to sleep,” Nezumi mumbled, burying his face in Shion’s hair. Rolling his red eyes at his boyfriend’s tone, Shion huffed and turned around in Nezumi’s hold, pressing his back against the other’s chest. Tangling their legs back together once Shion got comfortable, Nezumi pushed his hands up Shion’s shirt and pressed his cold hands against the other’s warmth. Shrieking at this, Shion wiggled around and pouted when Nezumi just pulled him closer and grinned against his neck. “You’re so warm.”

Letting out a sigh when Nezumi settled and relaxed into him, Shion pulled the blanket up more on the both of them before he closed his eyes, pushing back against Nezumi as he felt a wave of tiredness spike. Letting out a yawn, Shion nuzzled his face in his pillow and was just about to let the promise of sleep take him…until Nezumi’s fingers started tracing the red scar going down his ribs and towards his stomach. Sucking his belly in, Shion bit back the giggles that were threatening to leak from his lips as Nezumi’s touch was bordering on tickling. Clenching the pillow tightly in his fists, Shion slammed his eyes shut as his boyfriend’s touch began to grow lighter and more teasing-like the more he traced his abdomen.

“N-Nehehezumi, w-what are you…?” Shion questioned, cursing himself when his voice broke and let out a few snickers he was trying to hold back. Smirking against the back of Shion’s neck, Nezumi moved his free hand down to the his boyfriend’s hip and gently squeezed it, making Shion gasp and try to jerk away from his tickly touch. Turning back around to face him, Shion went to protest whatever he was doing but paused when he noticed the smirk and mischievous glimmer Nezumi had in his eyes. Swallowing the anxious lump that grew in his throat at the sight, Shion laughed nervously and slowly inched back, debating whether or not he could escape Nezumi. “N-Nezumi, please don’t! I was just about to sleep! Let’s go back to s-sleep, yeah?”

“I don’t think so, Shion. You woke me up so I think you deserve a punishment,” Nezumi muttered out, his voice giving off a obvious warning about what was going to happen. Shaking his head as his eyes dilated in anticipation, Shion pushed the blanket off the both of them and tried to squirm off the bed for a getaway. Yelping as his feet got tangled in the blanket, Shion tried hard to kick free but screeched when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, landing hard against Nezumi’s chest, almost completely in the boy’s lap. “That was too easy. Shion? Remind me to teach you how to not get tangled in blankets during that lame excuse for a getaway.”

Whining at the sound of laughter in Nezumi’s teasing voice, Shion pulled at his boyfriend’s hands and kicked his legs, trying to free himself for the torture that was about to be put onto him. Holding onto the smaller boy, Nezumi waited until Shion stopped thrashing and just laid completely still in his lap, pouting heavily as he gave up his useless fight. There was no way that he would get out of Nezumi’s hold, even when he had been practicing with the Dog Keeper.

“Give up? Are you ready to face your punishment now?” Nezumi snickered out, maneuvering them around until Shion’s back was placed on the bed and the taller male was positioned above him. Flushing lightly at how they looked, Shion turned his gaze away from Nezumi’s darkening eyes and stared at the door of their bunker instead. Smirking as Shion took his eyes off him, Nezumi let his hands trail up the boy’s legs, scratching and squeezing gently as he went. Kicking his legs on the bed softly, Shion bit his lip and clenched the bedsheet in his fists, trying not to break and give his boyfriend the satisfaction of his weakness. “Oooh? You trying to be tough? Guess I’ll just have to strengthen my attack then.”

“Nehehezumi! Y-yohohou won’t b-breheheak me!” Shion yelped out, tensing up as he felt Nezumi’s hands skitter up his thighs to settle at his hips, giving them a playful squeeze. Arching his back, Shion covered his mouth with his hands and glared at Nezumi the best he could as the other’s fingers poked and prodded the indents of his hips before wiggling up his shirt, scratching lightly at his navel. Slamming his back, back down on the mattress, Shion tossed his head back and forth before he threw his hands down, trying to stop his boyfriend’s hands. “N-nohohohoho! Nezumi! Nohohohot thehehehere! Plehehehease!”

Grinning in success as Shion’s bright laughter finally spilled from his lips, Nezumi fell on top of the smaller male and buried his face in the warmth of his stomach, pressing teasing kisses on it before blowing small raspberries. Pulling at Nezumi’s shirt as his laughter grew in pitch, Shion thrashed and kicked his legs, pounding his fists on the other’s back as he tried to struggle away from the horrible raspberries being blown on his abdomen. Grinning into his midsection, Nezumi pushed his fingers up and pinched lightly at Shion’s slightly visible ribs, vibrating his fingers in between the bones. Slamming his eyes shut as a squeal burst free from his mouth, Shion let go of Nezumi’s shirt and let them fall to the bed as he gave up his fight and just spent the rest of his energy cackling and screaming in laughter.

“N-Nehehehehehezumi! Nohohohoho! Please stop! Nohohohoho mohohohore!” Shion shrieked out, weakly kicking his legs out as tears leaked down his flushed cheeks. Pressing another small raspberry against Shion’s belly button, Nezumi playfully poked around the skin near the cackling boy’s armpits, making Shion squeeze to his arms to his sides pathetically. Letting out a hum once Shion’s laughter finally grew raspy and silent, Nezumi pulled his fingers from where they were trapped against Shion’s upper ribs and nuzzled his face into his trembling stomach. “P-plehehehease…nohohoho mohohore…”

“Alright, alright. I’m done, I think you learned your lesson,” Nezumi snickered, finally pushing himself off Shion’s body to lay beside him, watching as he tried to catch his breath through the last of his giggles. Whining as his stomach hurt from how hard he laughed, Shion weakly rolled over on his side and glared sleepily at Nezumi, who still had that damned smirk on his face. Punching the other’s chest lightly, Shion grumbled before he yawned and snuggled further into the pillow. “Good, now we can go back to sleep. Hold on…”

Faintly listening as Nezumi moved around, Shion hummed softly as the blanket they were using before was placed back over him, along with Nezumi’s warm body snuggling up to him, pulling him close until the taller boy’s arm was wrapped around Shion’s waist and his face was buried in Nezumi’s chest. Clinging to Nezumi, Shion yawned and tangled their legs together, making Nezumi smile softly and place a small kiss to his white hair. Rubbing Shion’s back softly, Nezumi closed his eyes and hummed a soft melody, making Shion’s consciousness finally leave him as his breathing evened out. Noticing that his breathing even out and he fell asleep, Nezumi shook in silent laughter before he relaxed and continued to hum until he dozed off and both boys were fast asleep in each other’s warmth.


End file.
